Ketika Sasuke Naik bus
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan selalu menjadi pemeran yang gary sue, harus rela naik bus kesekolah? Tebar cinta SasuNaru. BL, Slash. Fluffy. Have a nice read.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry Present**

**Ketika Sasuke naik Bus!**

**Tebar cinta SasuNaru**

**warn: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, gak ngikutin EYD, BL, humu, Slash, etc.**

**Gak suka jangan coba baca yah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditengah padatnya Kota Tokyo dari kesibukan penduduknya yang tengah beraktifitas. Halte Bus yang sedang ramai dari para pekerja kantoran, ibu ibu mau kepasar, murid-murid mau sekolah dan berbagai macam jenis manusia berisik dan bising karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berbincang atau bergosip.

Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri ditengah kerumunan manusia di depan Halte. Dengan wajah tampan yang selalu jadi idaman para semua wanita; mata onyx tajam, hidung mancung yang lancip, bibir tipis merah muda—ia tidak pernah menyentuh rokok, juga dagunya yang berbentuk seolah terbelah ditengah itu sangat seksi. Bahkan kulitnya juga seputih susu, tidak nampak bulu yang tumbuh di area dagu atau atas bibirnya. Wanita mana yang tidak menjerit ketika memandangnya saja pasti sudah bahagia. Ia bahkan lebih tampan dari para boyband yang populer atau aktor Hollywod.

Lalu untuk apa ia berada disana?

Kemana Mobil hitam Lexus yang biasa di kemudikannya?

Bukankah Uchiha sangat kaya?

Berdiri di Halte seperti ini haram bagi Uchiha.

Salahkan, Itachi dan kelicikannya.

Hei... Dirinya tak akan mau berjejalan didalam Bus itu ketika ia dapat menggunakan Mobil kesayangannya yang sekarang dibawa sang Aniki tanpa meminta ijin darinya karena Mobilnya sendiri sedang dibengkel.

Cih.. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecih akan kesialan dipagi harinya.

Bus yang ditunggu tiba. Dengan cepat Orang-Orang tadi bergegas menaiki Bus berharap masih tersisa bangku untuk mereka tempati.

Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya membiarkan kerumunan Orang-Orang tersebut memasuki Bus karena dirinya tak suka berjejalan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk naik terakhir. Ketika dirinya naik dipijakan Bus. Dari arah belakang seseorang berteriak.

"TUNGGUUU...!".

Tepat disaat dirinya berada dipintu Bus yang sudah mulai akan jalan, ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Orang tersebut sudah dekat hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk menarik Orang tersebut.

Sreet..

Tap.

Dreet..

Pintu Bus tertutup. Bus berjalan perlahan. Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan seseorang yang tadi ia bantu naik bus, lekas menarik tangannya kembali. Ia memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu, berambut pirang acak-acakan dan seragam sekolah pun asal-asalnya. Pemuda itu masih menunduk mengatur nafasnya dengan memegang lutut.

"Terima kasih...". Tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut berucap, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke yang terpaku. Cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit, hampir menyembunyikan bola biru dalam kelopak tan milik si pirang. Bahkan garis tipis di kedua pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu benar-benar...

Manis.

_Apa yang tadi aku pikirkan? Bodoh..._

Sasuke hampir saja mengacak-acak Rambut dengan style emo miliknya ketika, ia mengingat dirinya tak akan melakukan tindakan konyol tersebut. Dia Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak mengacak-acak rambut di depan umum. Tolong lain kali ingatkan ia.

"Err... Apa ada yang aneh?" pemuda didepannya menyernyit. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kikuk.

"Hn.." Sasuke menanggapinya tanpa minat—takut pemikirannya diluar batas lagi.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto," pemuda pirang bermana Naruto itu mengulurkan tangan pada Sang Uchiha muda.

Melirik uluran tangan tersebut, lalu manik onyx miliknya meneliti Gakuran yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Suna High School. Sekolah yang selalu jadi saingan di sekolahnya, bahkan Konoha High School tidak tidak jauh dari SHS. Mungkin itulah bus ini juga diisi beberapa murid SHS.

Sasuke melupakan uluran tangan yang berkulit tan lembut itu. Namun sebelum si pirang mengambil kembali tangannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjabatnya. Merasakan tekstur kulit telapak tangan yang lembut. Sasuke sedikit bergetar. "Hn. Tapi aku lebih suka berkenalan dengan wanita." jelas Sasuke lalu ia berpaling kearah jalan disamping jendela.

Twich.

"Aku berpikir kau orang yang menyenangkan." ujar Naruto sambil monyong-monyong sebal dengan pemuda raven yang wajahnya saja tampan tapi kelakuannya jelek. Lihat model rambut macam apa yang ia gunakan itu? Aneh sekali. Naruto yakin, pemuda ini mahluk terjelek di sekolah, erm... KHS? Orang ini bersekolah disana? Gak pantes. Naruto makin manyun.

"Hn... Menyenangkan bagiku kalau kau tidak mengangguku terus, Dobe!" Sasuke semakin menyebalkan ngomongnya.

"Aah.. Ap-Teme!" wajah Naruto memerah, "Kau pikir aku mau didekat orang jelek badai sepertimu?!" Bola biru di kedua matanya nyalang menatap si raven. "Tapi sesak, dodol. aku gak bisa gerak, nih!"

Doeng

Sasuke sampai menahan tawa. "Dasar bodoh." ia mendengus. Baru sadar jika mereka berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa pegangan dan Bus semakin sesak.

"Uchiha Sasuke-," katanya pelan namun mampu didengar oleh Naruto.

Semua orang didalam bus hanya sibuk masing-masing. Sedang posisi mereka semakin berdempetan.

CKITT

JDUG

Bus mengerem mendadak tanpa bilang-bilang lalu melaju lagi tanpa rasa dosa. Membuat penumpang lain yang berdiri goyah hingga Sasuke pun ikut terdorong kedepan, dan menubruk Naruto yang berada dipintu Bus. Begitu dekat wajah Naruto dengan wajahnya hingga makin memberi getaran aneh.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Apa lagi sih ini? Pikir Sasuke nelangsa ketika jantungnya terpompa cepat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit merona.

_Kenapa bocah ini semakin manis saja? _Sasuke makin nelangsa mencoba netral akan jantingnya. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau Naruto memang manis, apa lagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Sasuke hampir menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Naruto gelagapan. Hingga akhirnya.

"A-aku.. Berhenti disini..." teriak si pirang dengan nada panik. Bus berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah SHS—tempat Naruto bersekolah. Setelah pintu Bus terbuka Naruto lekas pergi dengan wajah merona merah masih melekat di kedua pipi plumnya. Bebarapa siswa-siswi yang bersekolah sama juga ikut turun dari busam

Bus kembali berjalan, tak seberapa jauh Sasuke akan tiba disekolahnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyuman tipisnya.

Ini bukan hari yang buruk. Karena sepertinya ia akan lebih sering naik Bus setelah ini. Ia jadi hendak tertawa senang. Namun ingatkan dia bahwa ia Uchiha. Uchiha tak tertawa didepan umum. Okey?!

Menatap arloji di tangan kirinya, setelah turun dari bus.

Ia hanya sedikit terlambat. Terlambat sedikit tak masalah. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dengan moodnya yang naik pesat tanpa di duga.

**END**

**Ini drabble aneh gak tau bikin kapan dari pada lumutan mending saya ketik ulang.**

**maaf soal typo dan segala kekurangan lain.**

**makasih udah baca. :3**

**tolong ripiunya jg ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Love Tomat-Jeruk**


End file.
